Many information processing systems use data which may be expressed in variable ways. For example, an online merchant may receive input data containing details about products for sale from different suppliers, with each supplier using a different value to represent the same size. These variations may introduce difficulties in using the input data.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.